Son of Stark
by HailHydra001
Summary: Tony and Pepper adopted Peter, A.K.A Spiderman, about six months ago after his aunt May was killed. He's all settled in at the compound and has lots of fun with the Avengers. This post endgame where Tony survives and Peter accepted the position in the Avengers at the end of Homecoming. A couple of character romances on the side-lines. T for language, more characters than listed. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:**_

_Hey,_ _I am __HailHydra001. This is my first published fanfiction. Please leave reviews, I won't be upset if they're bad,_ I_ can't improve if they're not constructive. This takes place around six months after Tony and Pepper adopt Peter, because I feel like the best shenanigans would happen when Peter and the Avengers were fully comfortable around each other. Pepperony is still a thing here, it saddens we when_ I_ read fanfictions where they broke up. This is Homecoming and Far from Home Peter. I hope you enjoy this and have as much fun reading as I did writing. Like I said drop a review and I hope this fanfiction is what you were looking for. :)!_

**Chapter 1:**

It had been six months since Tony and Pepper had adopted Peter, after them being his legal guardian for half a year. Peter's Aunt May had been killed in a horrific car accident wiping her out immediately. The three now lived at the compound along with the Avengers. Peter swung to school every day as Spiderman and Happy picked him up at the end of the day after he had exhausted his supply of web fluid whilst patrolling. When he returned home Peter would visit Tony, and occasionally Bruce when he was there, at the lab and impress by suggesting viable upgrades for pre-existing machinery and suits. The nightmares that had plagued Peter since he had come to live with Tony had disappeared and were replaced with peaceful nights. All the Avengers had warmed to Peter and treated them as if he were _their_ son. Clint was his favourite has he never told Tony when he misbehaved, unlike Steve. However, his favourite thing to do with the Avengers had to be playing video games and VR such as PUBG and Pavlov. Peter found it hilarious how competitive they could get when during missions they were so calm that they might as well have been on a spa retreat. Peter found it easy to beat them most of the time, but surprisingly Vision was a strong competitor. It was a rare but momentous occasion when Tony tried his hand at some VR. He did alright despite banging into the coffee table at multiple times and tripping over himself, and Natasha. On the whole Peter loved his life and was grateful to Tony for taking him in and continuing to let him be Spiderman.

Peter walked into the kitchen to find his dad sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a large cup of coffee and reading some papers. He looked exhausted his glasses perched on his nose, he was so engrossed in whatever he was doing that he didn't notice Peter. He stood fully kitted out in his Spiderman suit. Peter cleared his throat;

'I'm off dad, I'll see you at lunch.' He said as he advanced towards the elevator, F.R.I.D.A.Y opened the doors for him, but before he could walk inside Tony spoke up;

'And where would you be off to then?' Tony questioned.

'Is it not obvious?' Peter replied. Causing Tony to chuckle.

'Not when you're reading.'

'Fair enough.'

'So, you're not going to tell me.' Tony got up and walked towards Peter who was standing next to the elevator. 'Why so secretive?'

'I'm not being secretive. I just thought I was being obvious.' Tony chuckled.

'Be back by lunch then. Or otherwise I will have your head.'

'And I don't doubt you for that.' Peter smiled as he walked into the elevator.

'Will you be heading down Mr. Parker.' F.R.I.D.A.Y asked him.

'Yes, thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y.' Peter replied.

'Here we are Mr. Parker.'

'Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'

'Mr. Stark would like to remind you that you haven't reinstalled your parachute so don't go jumping off any buildings or he will never forgive himself.'

'I'm sure he wouldn't.' Peter laughed.

'Would you like me to relay that message back to Mr. Stark, Mr. Parker.'

'No, that won't be necessary, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'

Peter walked out from the compound and immediately webbed to the nearest building. His dad had helped him to modify his webbing so it could now reach up to three hundred metres.

It took Peter awhile to reach Queens but as soon he arrived, he saw a grand theft bicycle. He promptly jumped in webbing the thief to the wall and reattached the bike to the padlock webbing it closed. He took out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and wrote; Found you a bicycle thief. -Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman. Peter webbed himself up onto the nearest building and ran along through the city's rooftops until he reached Delmar's. He jumped down and walked into the store. Spiderman walked up to the counter and handed Mr. Delmar a five-dollar bill.

'Your usual sir?' Mr. Delmar asked. Peter just nodded as he didn't want him to recognize his voice. His girlfriend MJ had told him that his voice was too recognizable, whatever that meant. Peter walked over to the other side of the shop and gave Murph, Mr. Delmar's cat, a stroke.

'Your sandwich sir.' Mr. Delmar called to him.

'Thanks.' He said deepening his voice. He left the shop and swung up on top of a tall building and sat up on the edge unwrapping his sandwich, he peeled off the bottom of his mask, so his mouth wasn't covered and began to eat his breakfast. He looked out over New York's skyline, he looked at the old Stark Tower and smiled.

'Incoming call from Mr. Stark.' Karen informed him. 'Would you like me to answer?'

'No, Karen I'm good.'

'Mr. Stark said I am not to take no for an answer.'

'Then why did you ask?'

'Protocol.' The image of his dad appeared at the bottom of his heads-up display.

'Why don't you want to talk me.' Tony pouted.

'Seriously?' Peter asked, causing Tony to burst out laughing.

'So, what are you up to that you don't want me to know about.'

'Eating a sandwich.'

'Really?' Tony raised an eyebrow. 'Should I believe you? Or should I fly over and check on you?'

'Hells no!'

'Jeez, kid. I was joking.' Peter laughed;

'Good.'

'Why is that good? Anyway.' He waved his hand. 'Productive morning?'

'I've been out for just over an hour. Why are you calling.'

'Just wanted to check you hadn't fallen off a building.'

'Why would you know to check now? No! You're not tracking me?' Tony gasped.

'I can't believe you would think so low of me, son!' Tony exclaimed before they both burst out laughing.

'But seriously you aren't tracking me?'

'Maybe.'

'You're going to be sorry when I get back!'

'How?' Tony chuckled.

'Maybe I won't come back!' Peter joked.

'Then I guess I would just have to come pick you up.'

'Lovely.' Peter finished his sandwich and pulled his mask back properly over his face, he webbed up onto another building and began to run across Queen's rooftops.

'On the move, huh?' Tony asked.

'Oh my god, enough with the tracking. Why are you annoying me anyway? Miss me?'

'Heck no. It's awesome over here without you. I can watch whatever I want on the TV, play video games with the squad without you criticizing me.'

'Well then, dad. I might just come back an hour early.' Tony gasped.

'You wouldn't!'

'Well it's pretty quiet out here today, so I will probably wrap it up soon.'

'Better enjoy myself while I can in that case.'

'I'll see you in half an hour, dad. Love you.'

'Love you, Peter. See you soon. Unfortunately.' They both burst out laughing. Tony hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

'Wake up, Peter.' Tony stood in Peter's room shaking his shoulder. 'Get up.'

'Tired.'

'You need to wake up. You can't sleep _all _day.'

'Who says I can't?'

'Me.' Tony chuckled.

'You?'

'Yes me.'

'Uggghhhh.'

'Clint and Vision want you to come beat them had video games.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Oohh, maybe you can join in and we can teach you how the game _actually _works.'

'That'd be nice kiddo, but first.' Tony sniffed Peter's head. 'You need to shower because you absolutely stink.'

'Fine.'

The elevator doors opened, Peter and Tony walked out onto the communal floor of the compound. Clint and Vision were sitting on the couch waiting for them. Peter walked over to them.

'If it isn't my favourite father son duo.' Clint jeered. In reaction Tony picked up a pillow and smacked him across the face with it.

'Ouch!'

'You deserve it.' Tony chuckled.

'Good morning, Tony and Peter. I trust you will both be joining us playing Pavlov.'

'Yes, we will be.' Peter beamed, as his dad came and sat down next to them. They powered up the game and began to play in squad mode.

'Watch out, Tony.' Vision warned, just before Tony's character died.

'Already!' Peter and Clint burst out laughing, as Tony scowled deeply.

'At least I'm not addicted to the stupid game.' Tony smirked as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

'We are _not _addicted.' Clint argued.

'You so are.' Said Steve as he walked into the room, Natasha on his arm.

'Where are you to going?' Asked Tony.

'Lunch.' Replied Natasha.

'Have fun.' Peter said.

'Thank you.' Replied Steve smiling. They walked out and into the lift and headed down.

'Yes!' Clint yelled as they won the game. 'We won!'

'You mean Peter and I won.' Vision corrected him.

'Yeah, yeah.' Clint waved his hands in the air, as he walked towards Tony, who was now sitting at the breakfast bar. Peter got up and followed suit, leaving Vision on the couch.

'So, what are you doing today Underoos?' Tony asked Peter.

'No clue. I do need to make more webbing.'

'You need to show me how you make that stuff, kid.' Said Clint.

'No way. You'll just use it on him.' Replied Tony.

'No, I won't!'

'You're acting like a child Clint; we all know you'll use it on him.' Stated Wanda as she walked into the room and snuggled up next to Vision on the couch.

'Not fair!' Clint retorted.

'Point proven.' Said Wanda, sticking her middle finger up in the air at Clint. At this everyone burst out laughing, even Clint's lips tweaked upwards slightly.

'Now that's just mean, Wanda.' Clint pouted.

'Well, anyway, back on topic. Do you want to go make some more webbing?' Clint looked as if he was going to interject so Tony swiftly added: '_Peter._' Again, the room erupted with laughter.

'Sure, dad.' Peter replied. Father and son got up and headed towards the elevator.

Pepper just about collapsed onto the couch.

'Oh. My. Goodness. Tony. _Now _I know why you let me be CEO.' Tony chuckled.

'How was your day sweetheart.' Tony asked her, suppressing his laughter as he walked up to kiss her on the forehead.

'Take a wild gander at what my day was like.'

'Excellent? Perfection? Best day in ages? Come on, you aren't exactly giving me much to work with.' Tony laughed.

'Well try this one. You're cooking dinner tonight. And don't you _dare _burn down this building, or so help me god!'

'Jeez.'

'How's Peter? Or more to the point. _Where _is Peter?'

'He's swinging himself back from Ned's.'

'Why didn't you just send happy to get him?'

'I was going to, but the kid insisted on doing his spider thing.'

'Well the second you start wearing your suit to work it will disappear.' Tony raised an eyebrow.

'Oh, _really_?'

'Yep.'

The elevator doors opened and out came Peter, a huge grin on his face, which was also accompanied by a large bruise on his left cheekbone.

'Oh my God, Peter! What happened? Are you OK?'

'Yeah I'm fine.' He said brushing Tony off as he came to inspect his face.

'What on _earth _happened.'

'It was so cool!' Peter said, his eyes twinkling with delight. 'So, I was on my way back from Ned's right. Then I saw this armed bank robbery. Since I was Spiderman I went to help, as you do. But then the criminals saw me and ran out and up a nearby fire escape onto the roofs. So, I chase them and one of them tried to shoot me, so I dodged it. And then the other guy came and tried to push me off the roof. He was successful so I ended up falling off the roof.' Peter paused seeing Pepper and Tony's worried faces. 'But I'm fine it didn't hurt at all. So, I swung back up and webbed them down and they got arrested and then I came here.' Peter took a big deep breath. 'Cool right?' Pepper and Tony just stood there in stunned silence.

'Not cool.' Replied Pepper, looking at him worriedly from her position on the couch.

'Yes, I agree, _not _cool. You could have been seriously injured.'

'Honestly, I'm fine. It didn't hurt. I'm still alive.'

'Well, Peter. That doesn't exactly change the fact that you _fell off a freaking building_. How do you not see a problem with that?' Pepper said, Peter just shrugged in response.

'Seriously?' Tony asked.

'I've had worse done to me.' Tony looked surprised.

'Worse? Like what?' Tony questioned.

'The Vulture.' Peter replied, he headed toward his room. 'He dropped a building on me.'

'WHAT? _A BUILDING! _LIKE A FULL-ON BUILDING.' Tony placed his hands on his head, panicking.

'Relax, dad. I lifted it off myself and stopped him stealing all your tech. You should be thanking me.' Peter pushed open his door and went into his room.

'Did you hear him Pepper? A _whole building _on top off the fifteen-year-old kid. How the bloody hell did he escape?'

'OK, calm down, Tony. I'm upset he didn't tell us too. But he _survived_. He's here, now. Don't get hung up on the past.' Pepper reasoned.

'I know, I know. But I can't help stressing that someone dropped a building _on our kid's head_! That was something like a year ago and he never thought to tell us.'

'Look I understand, we're in the same boat here. Can I just ask if you're not even concerned that he got _a whole building _off himself? I mean not even Cap could do that!'

'I guess. That is pretty cool.' He thought aloud.

'I know right?' Tony chuckled; Pepper had a knack for cheering him up. 'Well, tomorrow we need to have a weightlifting competition between Cap and Peter. It would be funny if we got all the other avengers to join in, for a laugh, I mean Clint probably can't even lift one hundred pounds!' Tony burst out laughing.

'Amen. I can't wait to see Steve's little face when our kid wins.'

'OK, see it's fine. Now, stop stalling and go make dinner.' At this point Peter emerged from his room wearing sweatpants and a nerdy science-pun t-shirt.

'Come on, kid. Let's watch TV. Your dad's cooking.' Pepper smiled. 'But first promise that you will at least _try _to not fall off another building.'

'No promises. Also, if dad's cooking should we not be looking out all the fire-extinguishers?'

'Ha, ha.' Tony shouted from the kitchen. 'Have faith, Iron Man will prevail.'

'But _will _he?' Pepper smirked at Tony. At this they all burst out laughing. They stopped as soon as F.R.I.D.A.Y began to speak.

'Stark family, Wanda would like to know if the Avengers could join you up here for dinner. It seems that it is Sam's turn to cook and he is looking to skive.'

'Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Very well they can join us, please let Wanda know F.R.I.D.A.Y.' Tony said.

'Wanda would like you to know that they are all grateful and that they are on their way up.'

'Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y.' Pepper responded as she got up from the couch. 'Looks like you're going to have to cook for extra, honey.' Tony sighed.

'This is why we should have kicked out the squatters long ago.' He huffed. Pepper and Peter burst out laughing. '_Very _funny, oh so _very _funny.' He continued.

The elevator opened and the Avengers stepped out. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couches, making themselves comfortable.

'Make yourselves at home, why don't you?' Tony jeered. 'And I'm cooking.'

'Should we fear for our lives? I don't quite feel like being burned alive this evening.' Clint joked.

'_Just hysterical _Clint.'

'Why thank you.' He stood up and took a bow, laughing. This set the whole room, everyone was in a fit of giggles, with the exclusion of Tony, who just stood their frowning.

'Just a heads up. We are having an Avengers weightlifting competition tomorrow, no cheating.' Tony looked directly at Wanda, who in return grinned sheepishly. 'We need to settle who's the strongest.' Tony winked at Peter, who smirked back nodding his head. The kid clearly had an inkling about what his dad was on about. Peter picked himself up and walked into his room, closing his door, smiling.

'Oh, come on, it's clearly Steve.' Clint threw his hands up in the air, letting them crash down back onto his lap, exasperated. 'You just want to watch the rest of us struggle.'

'I would not be so sure that Steve was the strongest, Clint.' Vision stated, causing the captain to raise an eyebrow. 'I'm just saying you might want to analyse other candidates.'

'Like who?' Natasha asked.

'Peter, get your ass out here.' He yelled towards the closed door.

'Can I help you?' he asked as he poked his head out the door.

'Come here.' Clint motioned for him to join him on the couch. Peter looked at him confused. 'Your parents think you're stronger than Captain America. Are they right?'

'I-I don't know.'

'Peter, what's the heaviest thing you have ever lifted.' Peter flinched, but only Tony and Pepper noticed. 'Well umm. . . I couldn't exactly weigh it.'

'That heavy huh?' Steve asked, raising his eyebrow.

'It's complicated.' Said Peter, nervously.

'So, go on what was it? You can't leave us hanging.' Natasha asked. Tony could sense Peter's discomfort and knew he needed to rescue the kid.

'Will you stop grilling my son for a second, dinners ready.'

'Really? I didn't hear the fire alarm go off.' Peter joked. At this everyone burst out laughing, even Tony smiled.

'Right everyone, if your just about finished bullying me, come sit at the table and we will eat the wonderful I have so lovingly hand crafted for you.'

'Lovingly eh?' Bruce responded. Tony chuckled as they all sat down to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

'Ok, so.' Tony rubbed his hands together. 'Rules are; no cheating, _Wanda_. No complaining, _Clint_. No bullying, _Clint_. And most certainly no sabotage. . .'

'_CLINT_.' They all chimed in.

'What?' Clint shrugged.

The Avengers, and Pepper began their weightlifting competition. First out was Bruce and then it was Clint, unsurprisingly. Clint huffed as he went to take a seat next to Bruce. Tony was out next, only because he had a laughing fit when Clint went off in a tantrum after it had been twenty minutes since he was out. To the surprise of everyone Pepper lasted a lot longer than they all thought she would. She was fourth out followed by Natasha who just went and slept on a comfy chair in the corner of the large gym. Then it was Wanda and Vision who dropped out, they left to go plan their wedding, Wanda giggling about how Sam, Rhodey and Bucky for wasting their time. Next out was Barnes because he was having to use is non-metal arm. Sam and Rhodey lasted for a considerable amount of time but eventually gave up and headed out muttering something about being hungry.

'Remember, be back in an hour or so.' Tony called after them. 'Tell the others! Right guys, this is interesting, five hundred pounds Cap's weight limit.' Peter just smiled he hadn't even broken a sweat yet, whereas Cap had and awhile back at that.

'You really think your kid can beat me Stark?' Captain America challenged.

'I'm counting on it. Have you looked at him, he isn't even struggling?' Cap looked sideways at Peter and sighed. Tony just laughed and went to sit next to Pepper, placing his arm around her shoulders. Another forty minutes later Cap dropped his weights on the ground of the gym.

'I give up, turns out I _can't _do this all day.' He sighed wiping some sweat from his brow. 'Your kid is unbeatable, Stark.'

'Why thank you, Captain Rogers.' Tony jeered.

'You have one hour to gloat, Tony. It's not even like you won, Peter did.' This set off Peter, who just stood their laughing, before he flipped over to Tony.

'What now, dad.'

'You still have energy? What is wrong with you?' Clint asked. 'I'm exhausted and I probably didn't lift a third of what you did.'

'Dunno.' Said Peter as he walked up to the wall and ran up it and flipped off it.

'Jeez, guys. Your kids a power supply. He could fuel the whole of New York.'

'Maybe.' Pepper mused. She watched as Peter continued to flip around the room, he never seemed to run out of energy. What was his limit? At that moment the rest of the Avengers and they all just stood here watching Peter, for a minute.

'What the hell!' Sam exclaimed. 'His he like just made of energy.'

'I'll have you know I'm not.'

'Don't know if I quite believe you there, kid.' Said Bucky.

'It's more fun on the roof, but dad doesn't let me flip on the roof because _I'll hurt myself_.'

'Yes well, I don't fully trust you with yourself.'

'I'm a spider, I'm _supposed_ to be on the roof.'

'You're like fifty percent spider, don't play that card.' Tony retorted.

'Underexaggerating.' Bruce murmured. 'He's at least sixty five percent.'

'I thought we were friends Bruce.' Said Tony.

'Thank you, Bruce. Please just let me go on the roof, dad.'

'And why would I let you do that?' Tony asked amused.

'Because you love me?' Peter offered.

'Fine, go on the roof. Just this once. When you break your bones, I won't be helping you.'

'We all know that's an empty threat.' Rhodey commented.

'Thanks, dad.' Peter said, smiling as he jumped up onto the roof. Hanging upside down.

'Isn't that more like a bat?' Clint joked.

'I'd like to see you stand on the roof.' Peter retorted.

'Fair play kid.' Clint said, as Peter smiled and crawled out of the gym.

'Well done, Tony. Now we're never going to be able to get him down.' Pepper smirked.

Peter hung from his bedroom ceiling, above his living room. He was on the phone to his girlfriend, MJ.

'Michelle, what happened?'

'I-I don't know, they were just driving along and then someone smashed into them.'

'Are you sure you're Ok? Look I'm going to come pick you up. Just stay there, love you.'

'Love you.' Came her reply.

Peter walked out into the spacious open-plan living room that was in the compound's penthouse. His dad was sitting on the couch.

'Bye, dad. I'm going out.'

'Where?'

'To pick up MJ. Her parents got into a car accident so they will be in hospital for a while, is it OK if she stays here for the night?'

'Sure, as long as that Ned kid doesn't come too. I don't appreciate him helping you to hack your suit.'

'That was like a year ago and I told him too. Hey where are my car keys?'

'Here, see you soon, love you.'

'Love you, dad.' Peter walked out into the elevator and headed down to the garage and got into his sleek black convertible Audi, that Tony had bought him for his sixteenth birthday a few months back. He drove out the garage and was on his way. He had remembered to put on his web shooters and had spare web fluid in his glove compartment. He sped along the road, the roof open causing his thick brown curls to blow around in the wind. He headed for Queens Memorial Hospital, praying that Michelle hadn't bad mouthed too many doctors.

He arrived half an hour later to find Michelle sitting scowling in a chair in the waiting room.

'Took you long enough, loser.' She smirked.

'You want to say by to them?' Peter asked gently.

'No, they're both deep in comas. I just want to get out of here.'

'You don't need to get anything from your place, do you?'

'No, I'll just steal your clothes.' Peter smiled and nodded and took her hand leading her out to where he had parked his car.

'That'll be nice.'

'Nice car, Parker.'

'Thank you, Jones.' He gave her a kiss and helped her into the car. He had gained some height over the summer and was now almost two inches taller than her. Peter started up the car and they sped back to the compound.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He asked her.

'Not yet. Maybe later.' Peter took Michelle's hand and they sat in comfortable silence all the way back to the Avengers headquarters.

'Hey Michelle.' Tony smiled. 'Hey, Underoos.'

'Hey, dad.' Peter replied.

'Hey' Michelle give her head a slight nod as a greeting.

'When you have time, Peter, please go down and mock, Clint. He has a cold and I don't want to contract something. You know spider-shit and all that.' Peter laughed.

'Sure thing, dad.' He led Michelle into his room. Here you go.'

'Cool room, rather big, and not enough books.' She remarked, frowning.

'I can get you some books, Wanda and Vision have heaps in their room.'

'No, no it's fine Peter.' She smiled and gave him a kiss. 'Thanks for letting me stay here.'

'It's OK, we don't mind.' She smiled and fell back onto the humongous king-sized bed closing her eyes. It was so comfortable she felt like she could just pass out. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Peter;

'So, are you going to join me then, Parker?' Peter grinned and flopped down on top of MJ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

When Peter woke up and felt someone cuddled up close next to him, he turned his head to the side and saw Michelle sleeping peacefully next to him, in an oversized Stark Industries shirt. Peter smiled and got out of bed making sure not wake her up he went into his ensuite bathroom and brushed his teeth, showered and got dressed. By the time he had done this Michelle was awake and dressed.

'Morning.' She said.

'You're awful cheery.' Peter replied.

'Well I can't mope around _all _day, Mr. Parker.'

'Good plan.'

'So, what are you taking me to do today?'

'I thought we could just chill at the compound, hang out with the Avengers. Sound OK?'

'Solid plan.' She smiled. They walked into the kitchen together up where they found Tony sitting at the breakfast bar half asleep.

'Morning, dad.' Shouted Peter to Tony. He jumped.

'Holy shit kid! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?'

'Maybe.'

'Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y? Can you send a message to Clint for me?' Peter asked.

'Katniss is currently asleep.' She replied.

'Even better. You programmed her to call him Katniss?'

'Yup.' His dad replied.

'Anyway, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Please send Katniss the message _"Morning Elsa"_.'

'Of course, Mr. Parker.'

'Nice one, son.'

'Katniss would like to inform you that he would like you to _"Fuck off, Batkid." _F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up.

'F.R.I.D.A.Y, please can you tell Katniss to _"Wake up or he is going to Miss the Hunger Games."_'

'Ok, Mr. Parker.' She responded. 'Katniss says _"I give up, leave me alone." _Would you like to respond?'

'No thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y.' Peter and Michelle walked into the elevator and headed down to the Avenger's common room.

'Be careful not to piss them off too much.' Peter warned. 'They might tackle you.'

'I'll try, but I can't promise anything.' The elevator doors pinged open and they walked out. Peter caught sight of the avengers who were fighting for the TV remote. Bucky currently had it and had it in his metal arm stretched up in the air. Peter smiled at MJ and jumped up onto the ceiling and silently crawled over to where Bucky had his arm in the air, before any of them realized what was happening, he grabbed the remote and switched the TV to the discovery channel. He then flung the remote against the wall and proceeded to web it down.

'You can change it in about two to three hours.' He remarked before he walked back over to Michelle. They all turned around to stare at him.

'Well done, Peter.' Steve smiled.

'I call Stark kid privileges.' Shouted Bucky.

'Amen.' Said Rhodey.

'Am I the only one who noticed the girl.' Asked Wanda. All their heads swivelled towards Michelle. Wanda burst out laughing. 'You guys are like owls.' She remarked.

'Well at least they're not bats.' Clint walked into the room, looking dreadful.

'Hey, the walking dead have arrived.' Said Peter. Everyone burst out laughing. 'How long 'till the invasion? Should we be more prepared?' Peter continued. This just made everyone laugh harder. Clint picked up a knife and flung it to the right of Peter's head, which Peter caught by the handle with expertise.

'Shit! Clint! He's sixteen.' Natasha laughed. 'To be fair he's right you do look like zombie.'

'Thanks Nat.' Clint responded.

'You're always welcome.' She beamed. 'So, Peter, planning on introducing us anytime soon?' Natasha gestured towards MJ.

'Oh yeah right sorry. Guys this is Michelle.'

'Hey Michelle.' All the Avengers said, creepily, in unison, as they all began to set about introducing themselves.

'Was Michelle OK when you dropped her off?' Tony asked Peter. 'Yeah I think her father woke up first so she's a bit hesitant. She was hoping her mother would get better first, I don't think her father is that supportive of her. Otherwise she's fine, I think she's glad she didn't have to stay the night last night on her own.' Tony nodded.

'That's good. Hey, do you want to come on holiday with the all of us, like the whole Avengers.'

'Where to.'

'Japan.'

'It's definitely nothing to do with a mission. It's just for fun.'

'Yeah, just for fun.'

'Sure, I'll come.'

'Great. I'll let the others know.'

'When are we going?' Tony checked his watch.

'Just short of a day. Go get your stuff packed kid. Bring the suit, just in case.'

'A day.' Peter's eyes widened in amazement. 'How long have you had this planned for.'

'About twenty minutes.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes, now hurry, go pack. The Avengers don't wait for anyone, even other Avengers.' He smiled.

All the Avengers and Pepper, minus Bruce, who had opted not to come, were on a plane heading to Japan by 5pm the next day. Peter sat opposite Tony and Pepper and next to Rhodey who was, surprisingly, good and fun company. They were all having an argument about what they wanted to do when they arrived in Japan. Steve and Bucky wanted to go sightseeing, their one-hundred-year-old hearts really wanted to see all the bright neon lights of Tokyo. All Wanda wanted to do was shop for a wedding dress. Tony had decided that parachuting from a helicopter thousands of feet up in the sky was a good plan, which Peter wholeheartedly agreed with, but Pepper was quick to reign in that idea. Vision thought a ferry trip would be exciting, unfortunately for him nobody else seemed to think so. Natasha had made it clear she didn't care and Clint for some bizarre reason wanted to play mini golf on top of a skyscraper. Peter thought that did sound fun, but he did not want to give Clint the victory of being agree with by Tony's son. Rhodey stated multiple times that he was hungry and was happy with any plan if step one was, find good food. Sam, well Sam had fallen asleep and refused to wake up. Pepper wanted to visit some historical museums and Bruce agreed with her. It was a long flight, filled with the raised voices of the Avengers. It was unbelievable that these were the same people who had tip-top coordination during missions.

'Why don't we just stay at the hotel and order room service?' Sam suggested, as he woke up.

'Look who decided to join the party.' Said Clint.

'Sam might be right.' Commented Wanda. 'Most of us are _exhausted_.'

'Amen.' Came the voices of multiple Avengers. Tony clapped his hands together, dramatically, in response.

'I guess that's it settled then. Room service and sleep. Will you be OK Katniss?' Tony laughed.

'Ugh. You know that rotten sense of humour of yours has rubbed off on your kid, Stark.' Clint said.

'Good to think my _amazing _sense of humour is not going to waste.' Everyone burst out laughing. They were such an immature group.

For the remainder of the flight they all sat on their phones, entertaining themselves. Clint, vision, Peter and Bucky had joined a team together on PUBG mobile and were battling it out. Pepper and Tony were looking at some spreadsheets together. Natasha was sleeping on top of Steve, who currently looked very uncomfortable due to the fact he had a whole human sleeping on him, unfortunately for Steve, he couldn't move without disturbing her. Sam smiled over at him, Steve's only reply was a grimace. Wanda was browsing online wedding catalogues with F.R.I.D.A.Y's help. It turned out the AI had quite an eye for Wanda's style. Sam was watching YouTube and Rhodey was just listening to music. There was another few hours until they reached Japan, so it was all about killing time.

Approximately half an hour later there was a large thud at the base of the plane.

'Avengers, it appears there is some form of large bird attempting to break into the plane. You have five minutes until they breech the plane's boundaries and you are all in imminent danger. May I advise that you suit up.' F.R.I.D.A.Y announced.

'Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Please can you display video footage of this "large bird".' Tony said as he sat twizzling a pen in between his fingers.' F.R.I.D.A.Y played the video footage which showed a large tear drop shaped metal structure pressed against the belly of the jet.

'What on earth is that!' Yelled Clint. 'It better not be an alien, this was _meant _to be a _relaxing holiday_.'

'I've never seen anything like it before.' Said Steve. Natasha had woken up and gotten off Steve, so now he good breathes. 'It's bizarre.'

'High altitude vacuum seal.' Peter muttered under his breath. He immediately clicked of PUBG and onto the Google.

'Hey, it says you left the game, Peter.' Clint muttered. 'We could have won.'

'Sorry, Clint I'm just checking something.' He searched up something on his phone, he sighed. The Vulture was still meant to be in prison, but apparently, they hadn't caught all his accomplices yet. Including his builder and "shocker". He searched something up again and an article came up. Hinting towards the Vulture escaping from prison. But surely, he couldn't have rebuilt the wings because all the schematics had been seized after homecoming.

'Who is that or more to the point _what _is that?' Natasha asked.

'Mechanically constructed bird.' Peter muttered.

'What?' Questioned Wanda.

'Mechanically constructed bird.' Peter said a little louder. 'Extra sharp wings can cut through anything, super tough too, can block anything with those wings, almost as strong as Captain America's shield. Blasters that can cause more destruction than the Iron Man suits. All in all, not pleasant.'

'And how do you know this, exactly?' Clint asked. Peter looked down at his phone.

'Because those are a bigger tougher set of wings than the Vulture's and someone's hacked the schematics and built them for themselves.'

'I'm sorry who?' Rhodey asked.

'The Vulture.' Tony replied. 'It always helps if you listen. I say we suit up. We have no chance against the birds if we don't have our gear on. Peter do you want to fight.'

'Depends will we be visiting any abandoned industrial parks or beaches?' He asked, smiling. Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled back.

'We weren't planning on it.' He said. 'But if we do you don't have to join us.' He added, quickly.

'I'm in then.' Peter replied, smiling.

'Did we miss something?' Questioned Rhodey. 'Because I don't know about you, but I'm really confused.'

'Sir you have one minute until the big bird breaches the belly of the jet. I would recommend suiting up now.' F.R.I.D.A.Y interjected, as she circled the plane back toward New York.

'OK, Avengers. Suit up.' Said Steve.

'Yay!' Said Clint waving his hands in the air as he went to find his bow. 'The _perfect _holiday.'

The team stood in the private jet all kitted out, even Pepper had dusted off her Iron Woman suit.

'The plane has been breached, stand by.' F.R.I.D.A.Y warned them.

'Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y.' Answered Steve. The jet jolted and then there was huge hole in the plane at the Avengers feet. From it crawled the Vulture. Not an imitation the real Vulture. He _had _escaped from prison.

'Afternoon.' He muttered.

'Not afternoon.' Pepper replied as she kicked back out the hole and into the sky. The Vulture caught himself with his wings and steadied himself in mid-air. The Avengers jumped out of the private jet one by one. Each one finding some sort of way to prevent themselves from falling out of the sky.

The Vulture had been putting up quite a fight. His new wings were equipped with supper strong blasters and he now had full body armour. He had successfully broken Falcon's wings and Bucky's good arm, so they couldn't fight. He had knocked out Hawkeye and had thrown a grenade at Black Widow who now had temporary hearing loss. Steve was off form because he was worrying about Natasha and Scarlett Witch was beginning to tire. Iron Man and Woman were fighting well and seemed to work well as a team. For some reason, though, the Vulture had made no move to attack Spiderman. After another few minutes of intense fighting the Vulture successfully slashed the surface of Pepper's stomach, through the suit. Tony immediately ran to help her when she fell to the ground. Vision went over to help Tony move Pepper out the way. When the Vulture saw that is only opponent left was Spiderman he lifted off into the sky and began to fly away.

'Just try to catch me.' He cackled.

'Oh, I will.' Peter muttered. He jumped of the skyscraper and opened out his webbed wings, intensely following Liz's dad. The criminal headed towards the old warehouse that was once his layer, it had been rebuilt and had a for sale sign on one of the large grimy windows. It had clearly been built back up a while ago. Peter was hesitant when he saw the "large bird" crash through one of the windows. Peter took a deep breath and followed suit. The building was an exact replica of what had trapped him before. He saw the Vulture remove his wings and they flew off. He hesitated slightly when he saw the man pull off his mask, he was right. It was indeed Mr. Toomes.

'Afternoon, Parker.' He spat. 'I've been anticipating our next rendezvous, and here it is.' He flung his hands up into the air, which reminded Peter of Clint. 'Your friends were tough, but I want you.' He advanced toward, Peter, who still stood in his suit mask on. 'How many restless nights I have had. You took everything, Parker. My family, my job, my freedom.' He scoffed. 'I hate your kind. Quite frankly I'm concerned how easily I beat your friends.' He frowned when he saw Peter trembling. 'I want to kill you, Peter. Although, I was not quite sure that was to my taste. Then I remembered. You see sitting in prison you think a lot. I mean _a lot_. Goodness me, it's _all _you can do, Peter. You get me?' Peter's Spidey sense was spiralling out of control something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 'Last time you asked me why I was telling you this, when I was about to kill you. Do you remember my response?'

_'"__I needed a little time to get her airborne."_' Peter snarled.

'Well when I was in prison, I thought up the new modifications I could add to my new _and _improved suit. The first thing that sprang to mind super silent turbines.' That was it that was what was wrong, Peter didn't hear the whirr of the turbines while they were all fighting. 'You see, Peter I did need a lot of time to get her ready.' Suddenly the wing's super sharp blades were ripping through the concrete and metal pillars of the building crashing down onto Peter. He was crushed, he looked up just in time to see the Vulture fly off into the sky. 'Your dumb, Peter. That's your problem.' He tapped his head. 'Think.'

Peter was terrified he was trapped, again. He knew better than to shout, though, nobody would come. He struck up all his courage, he could lift this building, right? He'd done it before.

'C'mon Spiderman.' He muttered. As he tried desperately to lift the building. It wasn't budging. Whatever it was rebuilt from was a lot heavier. 'C'mon Spiderman.' He said a little louder. The building moved slightly. 'C'mon Spiderman.' He said, louder still. 'C'mon Spiderman.' Louder still. He managed to get to his feet and pushed harder. 'C'mon Spiderman.' He pushed the building off him further.

'Where are you, Underoos? Do you need help?' Came Tony's worried voice, over the team's comms. 'I'll follow your suit tracker. We'll be there soon.'

'Now isn't the best time.'

'Why? Why not? What's wrong?' Pepper asked. Peter tried to push the building off him.

'I. Am. Trying. Ow. Ow. Ow. To. Lift. A. Whole. _Fucking_. Building. Off. My. Head. Because. Escaping. Ow. Ow. Ow. Falling. Buildings. Is. Not. On. The. List. Of. Spider's. Learned. Behaviours.' The building eventually moved enough so that Peter could crawl out.

'Peter your arm is bleeding considerably, you are suffering from severe blood loss.' Came Karen's voice. Peter looked down and saw blood pouring from his left arm.

'It's fine Karen. I'll live.' Peter moved to the floor and rolled onto his back. 'Ow, ow, ow.'

'Peter, shall I call Mr. Stark. You need immediate medical attention.'

'It's OK, Karen. I-I'm f-fine I-I'm o-ok. I-I'm j-just g-gonna c-chill f-for a-awhile. Ok?'

'Mr. Parker I really must insist on you contacting someone.' Peter placed his bleeding arm on his stomach and sighed, he'd heal up soon, then he'd go home.' He shut his eyes but was careful not to fall asleep. 'Peter! Peter! Wake up.' Karen rang in his ear, waking him up.

'I'm awake, I'm awake. How long have I been sleeping for?' Peter asked.

'Nine minutes.' Came Karen's reply.

'What? Nine minutes? That's insane! I have to get out of here! Where's dad.'

'Mr. Stark's ETA is five minutes.' Peter looked down at his arm, it had stopped bleeding but now he could see the full extent of the cut. It was about two centimetres deep and it was about half a centimetre wide. It stretched about halfway up his arm, twisting round from the top to the bottom, like a snake. Peter realised it was at a high risk of infection.

'Karen, how do I seal this, temporarily.'

'Try webbing it.'

'OK.' Peter lifted his arm and pressed the spider on his suit so he could web the bare flesh. He picked up his right arm and began webbing up his left arm, he didn't stop until every piece of damaged skin was covered. 'How long did you say it would take dad to arrive?'

'Mr. Stark is one minute away.'

'Good.' Peter rolled onto his back. Pressing the spider on his suit again so it shrunk back to fit him and stumbled to his feet. He saw a flash of gold and silver flying through the sky towards him. His father landed beside him.

'Oh, my _fucking _god, Peter. Are you OK? What's wrong? Have you hurt yourself?'

'Look, I'm fine, dad. It's Ok, I got out.' Tony smiled and hugged his son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

After the Vulture escaped the Avengers decided _not _to go to Japan, they were all exhausted, with the exclusion of Peter who was just shocked. Only Tony noticed how completely mortified his son was, this worried him. Peter felt sick, the building was heavier than before, his back stung he knew even before he took off the suit in his bathroom. He turned around and looked in the mirror, his back was heavily bruised and there were multiple scratches. He looked down at his arm, the webbing at dissolved and the wound at began to close. It still hurt him to move it, it was even more sore because he was trying to hide it from his dad. He didn't want him to worry. He could see that he was already concerned after he had gotten himself crushed by a building again. Thankfully he only had to hide it for a few more hours. Rhodey and Steve were going out later to track down the Vulture. He took out his retainer and put it in its case. He pulled on a shirt, jumper and jeans so that his arm was covered. He rolled up his left sleeve and re-webbed up the cut before rolling the sleeve back down. Peter collapsed onto his bed. His whole body was aching, he closed his eyes. The silence was broken by a gentle knock at his door.

'You OK, Underoos. Can I come in?' Tony asked from the other side of the door.

'Yeah.' Peter shouted. The door opened and Tony walked in looking worried.

'Are you OK? You're hurt.'

'I'm fine, it'll heal, dad. It's OK.'

'What did you injure show me.' Tony demanded.

'Honestly, it's nothing, it's just my back.' He turned his back towards his father and showed him the bruises. Tony inhaled through his teeth, grimacing.

'And. . .' Tony pressed.

'My arm.'

'Let's see.' Tony prompted. Peter rolled back his sleeve and showed his dad the webbed arm. He grimaced as Tony touched it to assess the extent of the damage. 'That's bad, why didn't you tell me?'

'It's fine, it'll heal. In fact, it's already healing. Don't worry, dad. I've only webbed it, so it doesn't get infected.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't think it was that big a deal.' Peter looked at his knees. 'Sorry.'

'It's fine, you don't have to be sorry. Just next time say something. Promise.'

'Promise, sorry dad.' Tony got up smiled at Peter and said: 'Tea's in twenty.' Before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Pepper wasn't there at dinner because she was in the medical bay with, Clint, Natasha and Bucky.

'After tea will go visit your mum.' Tony smiled. Peter nodded in response as they finished up their sushi. He shoved the empty container in front of him and rested his head on the table. 'And while we are there, I'm getting Bruce to check your arm.' Peter groaned.

'It'll have healed by now.' He argued half-heartedly. 'It's no bother, I can barely feel the pain anymore.' Tony sighed.

'You're unbearably hard to look after, you know that.' He joked.

'You adopted me.' Peter murmured face down on the table.

'Yes, well thankfully you're going back to school soon, so, I'm going to be teenager free.' Peter laughed.

'You think that's all it takes to get rid of me?'

'Careful, you don't want to get on my bad side.' Tony chuckled.

'You have a _good side_?' Peter pretended to look shocked.

'Ha, ha, _very _funny. Just _hilarious_, Spiderman.'

'Why thank you, Iron Man.' They both burst out laughing as they headed towards the elevator.

'F.R.I.D.A.Y, take us to the medical bay.' Tony requested as the elevator headed downwards. The elevator doors opened, and father and son walked out into the medical bay. They approached Pepper who was sitting upright in bed reading a book on business management, she put it down as soon as she saw them.

'Hey.' She smiled. 'Can you tell Bruce that I don't have time to be here. I have to run _your _business.' She jabbed a finger in Tony's direction. 'This is completely unnecessary; I can walk talk and breathe. That's all a good CEO needs to be able to do her job well.'

'It's just for a few nights.'

'Yes, well. I can't _even fathom_ the mess that you two will have made upstairs by the time I'm classed as _well enough_.' She made some air quotes. 'To come up and get onto you for being untidy.'

'It's nice to see you too, honey.' Tony smiled.

'I can't believe you.' Said Pepper. 'Please just _get me out of here_.' She gestured around. 'There's not very much to do around here, you should have added a café or a movie theatre. Goodness me it's like _hell_.' She ranted.

'Glad to see you appreciate my work.'

'Honestly, Tony.' She turned to Peter. 'You better be keeping him in check otherwise I'm going to escape from here just to force you two to do a bit of dusting.' The three of them burst out laughing. 'So, what have you, free souls, been up to?' She asked.

'Nothing much, we just had sushi.'

'_Seriously_? I had to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich; this is unfair. Tomorrow you're bringing me some pizza or Thai, honestly, I'll eat anything that's main ingredients aren't bread and various spreads. OK. Did you get that? Verbal response anyone?' She looked from Peter to Tony, they both just smiled and then burst into a fit of giggles. 'You two are _so _immature. How do I tolerate you daily?' She mused.

'Because you love us?' Tony offered. Pepper frowned.

'No, I don't think that's quite it.' They all burst out laughing again. Peter and Tony stayed until Bruce came over to shoo them away because they were preventing Pepper from getting the rest she needed to heal, which off course she had something to say about but eventually she backed down and said goodbye. Bruce checked over Peter's arm and determined that it was all good and reassured Tony that it would not drop off during the night.

It was about midnight before an exhausted Peter crawled into bed. He curled up under the sheets and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into a deep sleep.

_Peter was running through the industrial park when he saw a body lying on the ground, he ran up to it. It was aunt May. He collapsed next to the body, crying. A scream ripped through the night and Peter got to his feet and ran on. He found another body, this time it was Pepper's. Peter looked down at her lifeless figure._

_'__Mr. Stark.' He tried to call, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. 'Mr. Stark.' He tried again, same result. 'Dad?' He shouted, this time it came out at a normal volume. He stumbled into the warehouse, where he saw the Vulture, standing over his dad's dead body. 'What did you do?' He sobbed. 'Leave me alone!'_

_'__Never. . .' Hissed the Vulture._

The dream faded away, and Peter woke with a star, sweating. He sighed; it was just a dream. He decided that he needed to clear his head. So, he pulled on his Spiderman suit underneath a science pun t-shirt and jeans. He grabbed his car keys and opened his door, stepping out into the hall. He jumped onto the roof, so that if his dad was in the living room, he would have less chance of being seen. Thankfully, Tony must've gone to bed already. Peter crawled into the elevator and jumped down.

'F.R.I.D.A.Y, please take me to the garage.'

'Of course, Mr. Parker.' F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. 'Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark?'

'No, that won't be necessary.' Peter rushed, as he walked into the garage. He got into his car and drove off, silently. He didn't exactly know where he was going, he just headed towards Queens and prayed that their was something interesting going on so that he could have a few hours as Spiderman before he had to creep back into his room. He was aware that Mr. Stark was not May and he would find out at some point that he had taken his suit and car and was heading for Queens, he just hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with and angry father until morning although it was highly likely that F.R.I.D.A.Y would tell him as soon as he woke up. So, Peter decided he only had a few hours to actually be _himself._

Peter swung from building to building looking for a bank robbery or the like to stop. Why was it all the good crimes happened on the days he was tired or needed to get home for something? There was never anything good on the nights he _needed _to fight crime, to punch someone, to let out his anger, fear. Crime fighting was all that got him up in the morning, god it was the only thing that mattered. Sometimes Peter felt horrible about how he preferred the fighting element more than the actually _helping _people part. Tony had never much cared what Peter was up to before May passed but now he had adopted him, Peter felt like he could never catch a break. He loved the adrenaline of sneaking out the house every night and saving lives, but that was gone now. Tony knew where he was, what he did. In fact, Peter didn't think there was anything Mr. Stark was oblivious to when it came to Peter's actions. Sometimes he felt like his dad was inside his head, controlling him. It was claustrophobic. He had lost his reckless side, the one where he would decide to skip school and make up a story to May about feeling sick. If he did that now Mr. Stark would come and get him and drag him to school. If he tried to pretend, that he was sick he would use one of those super high-tech instruments and call his bluff immediately. It was ridiculous, it was like he was a prisoner. He was sixteen not a war criminal. Heck there was probably a tracker in his car, debit card, clothes, honestly, Peter wouldn't be surprised if he came to him one day and told him he put a tracker in him while he was sleeping, one night. He so desperately wanted to say something to him, but it was Tony Stark. Why the hell would he listen to Peter Parker? In Peter's mind it was clear that the only thing to do would be hack everything. But for that he needed Ned. It was three AM so that was off the table. He knew that it wasn't a problem he needed to fix now but he wanted to. Anyway. Tony was probably awake now and had left the compound, angry to come and get him. F.R.I.D.A.Y was probably leading him right here. He jumped into his car and changed into his clothes, leaving the suit on underneath; he wasn't giving up on the criminals. He drove towards Brooklyn, in silence. Mr. Stark had built Karen into his car too.

'Hey, Karen. Umm. Where's Mr. Stark at?' He asked, nervously.

'Mr. Stark is currently in Queens.'

'Is he Iron Man right now?'

'No, Mr. Stark his in his car, I believe he is looking for you.'

'Thanks, Karen.' Said Peter as he pulled onto the highway, flooring it. He didn't want his dad to catch him. At least not until morning. He was wide awake and needed to, ironically, blow the cobwebs out of his head.

'Mr. Stark is calling.' Karen broke the silence.

'Don't answer.' Peter huffed.

'Mr. Stark has overridden my control.'

'Peter!'

'Can I help you?'

'Why did F.R.I.D.A.Y wake me up at three in the morning and tell me you were heading to Brooklyn?' Peter shrugged, frowning.

'Because I am. Nobody said you have to come stalk me.'

'_Excuse me_!'

'I'm perfectly fine, you don't have to come follow me. I'm not going to die.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Look, I'm bored. I'll come back in the morning. Just go back to the compound I'll see you in the morning. I'm self-sufficient, I won't get hurt.'

'First would you care to tell me why you are out at god's hour driving to Brooklyn?'

'No.'

'Peter, this isn't fair you need to tell me, pull over and we'll talk.' Peter looked in his mirror and saw that his dad was now behind him.

'I don't need to talk, I'm fine. I'll be back by morning.'

'Nobody just gets up in the morning and decides to go for a drive.'

'Well what are you doing then?'

'Following my sleep-deprived son to Brooklyn.'

'You'd be asleep if you weren't always tracking me, like a stalker.'

'I only track you because when I don't, I find out that you've crashed my plane into a beach and are half dead after fighting a huge bird man.'

'Like you said I was _half _dead not dead. I handled myself because you didn't believe me.'

'Peter please can we just head back to the compound and talk about this.'

'Look, dad. I _do not _need to talk. I'm fine, I'll be back by morning can you maybe just leave me alone?'

'I'll go. On the condition that you pull over right now and tell me what's wrong.'

'Nothings wrong! I'm fine, stop stressing. Just leave me be. I can handle myself.'

'No, I don't think you can, Peter. There are so many occasions when you've not handled yourself. So, for the last time, Peter. Pull in so we can talk.'

'You don't get it, there's _nothing _wrong. Wait sorry, no. There is something wrong, my overprotective dad won't stop following me and I can't catch a minute to myself where I'm not being tracked or filmed by him.' Tony sighed.

'I'm going back to the compound and if you're not there by seven and ready to talk, so help me god.'

'Fine, end call.' Peter muttered. He drove for a few more miles before he decided to turn around and head in the direction of the compound.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Peter lay face down on his bed, exhausted.

'Peter, why don't you talk to me?'

'Because there _is nothing to talk about_.' He mumbled into his pillow. 'I'm fine, stop actively seeking problems. Nothing's wrong, I don't know why you think that.' Tony sat on the edge of the bed next to Peter.

'You know why I think that, Peter? Because when you first came here, there was _never _a night that you didn't have a nightmare. When you finally opened up you told me they were about the Vulture. Yesterday you saw him again, and on top of that he got away. Then F.R.I.D.A.Y tells me that you are out in Queens heading to Brooklyn. Is it wrong of me to be worried? I may not be the best dad, but I can piece together that you had a nightmare last night. I refuse to leave this room until you tell me what is wrong. You're a terrible liar, Peter. You know that I'm right, you just can't admit it to yourself. Speak to me, Peter. You can tell me, anything. Do you not think I have problems too?'

'It was nothing, I was just bored. I _needed _to get out, it helps. It's how I cope. I don't need help, I'm doing fine.' Tony placed his hand on Peter's back and moved it in circles.

'Y'know, this isn't a one-sided thing, right?' Peter snorted into his covers. 'See, we're getting somewhere. Just, tell me, please, tell me what's wrong.'

'No.'

'Do you want me to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y?'

'That's spying.'

'Really?' Tony raise dan eyebrow. 'Now come on, sit up. If you're not going to act like a sixteen-year-old at least act like one.' Peter turned over and propped himself up. 'Yay. Now I can _actually _see your face.'

'Yeah, but now, I have to look at yours.' Tony chuckled.

'Now, are you going to talk to me? Or are you just going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself?'

'I'm not feeling sorry for myself, I'm just tired.'

'Maybe because you were up half the night driving. No?'

'Congratulations, Sherlock.' Peter jeered.

'_Talk to me_! I mean _tell me what's wrong_, _speak_!'

'Stop worrying, dad. It was just about the Vulture and May's death. It was nothing, it didn't mean anything. I'm OK, I'm fine, nothings wrong. It just caught me off guard, that's all.' Tony got up.

'See. Wasn't that hard, although I don't entirely believe you when you say that you are OK. Next time, if there is a next time, hopefully not, but you come, and you tell me _everything_. I know you, Peter. And you haven't told me everything. Promise.'

'Promise.'

'Good, because driving around New York in the dark is not a healthy way to deal with life.'

'And who says that?' Peter grinned.

'Probably every phycologist in the state.' They both burst out laughing. 'Right get up. You need to do something with your day.'

'What are we doing?'

'Up to you.'

'OK, well first, I'm sleeping.'

'Why am I not surprised?' Tony chuckled, raising his eyebrows.

'I'm bored, let's do something fun.' Said Wanda.

'Yeah.' Said Bucky. Peter nodded in agreement.

'My uncle has a military assault course in the woods. I'm sure he'd be happy for us to go.' Offered Sam.

'That sounds cool.' Replied Wanda. 'Let's go. Tony?'

'Yeah. Am I paying?'

'Since you offered.' Clint laughed.

'No, I was going to ask if you had a car that would fit all of this.' Finished Wanda.

'Do I look like I own a minibus?' Tony said, feigning mock offense.

'Yep.' Clint said, walking up to pat him on the shoulder. 'For all we know Peter could play soccer.'

'Do I look like I do?' Asked Peter, laughing.

'You don't look like you should be able to climb walls, but you do.' Interjected Natasha.

'True, but you guys have met me before.' They all burst out laughing.

'But seriously how are we going to get there?' Asked Wanda.

'Do you guys seriously not own cars?' Joked Steve. 'We'll all just drive separately. We're not inseparable.'

'OK.' Tony clasped his hands together. 'Let's go.'

'Can I please have my keys back.' Peter asked Tony.

'Fine. But no driving to Brooklyn.' He threw his son his car keys.

'No promises.' Peter smirked.

'Then I'll just make Karen drive you back.'

'Then I'll rip out Karen's controls.'

'You don't know where they are.'

'They'd have to be near to the steering wheel and pedals and gear stick, but they can't interfere with how much space there is in the car. I'm guessing panel behind the glove box.'

'Your kid is _clever _Tony.' Bruce said laughing.

The Avengers crammed themselves into the elevator and headed to the garage. They hadn't actually seen Peter's car before, so they all stood there for about five minutes admiring it.

'So grumpy Stark bought you this, are you kidding?' Clint gaped.

'You best believe it.' Tony grinned at Peter. 'Now move your asses so my son can get in his car.' They all burst out laughing.

'But seriously. Can we all get personal AIs in our cars too.' Asked Natasha. Tony chuckled.

'Nope. Family only.'

'I will marry Peter if it means I get AI in my car.' Shouted Clint.

'You do realise you're already married.' Remarked Steve.

'Ahhh. Well, such a shame.' They all burst out laughing.

'Let's get moving.' Tony ushered them all into their cars.

They all drove down the highway. Unfortunately, they all had cars designed for racing so that was all they were doing. Tony was, obviously, winning because he was a billionaire with mega fast cars. So, it was really a competition for second. It took them about an hour to reach Sam's uncle's assault course. To say the man was surprised when the Avengers pulled into his business was an understatement. Sam went up to greet his uncle and introduced the team. He gave them a safety briefing and then left them to do their own thing. Thankfully, there was nobody else there.

'Avengers rules.' Began Tony. '_No wrecking Sam's Uncle's assault course_. No using your Avenger talents.'

'I can't exactly _not _be a spider.' Peter interjected.

'True, OK. New rules no moving anything, no flying, no destroying anything so you can use super speed and spider stuff to help you get around the course as long as you're always on the ground, you can jump, though. Peter you can't superhuman jump.' Tony finished.

'Peter can superhuman jump?' Clint asked. Tony waved him away;

'Clear?'

'Yeah.' They all chorused.

'Right, when I say go.' They all lined up. 'Go!' Tony shouted. They all ran up to the first obstacle, a fifty feet high wall. Wanda used her hands to help her to stick to the wall, but Peter quickly crawled past her, and up to the top where he stopped. He then proceeded to flip down. By the time he landed Wanda was already ahead of him. Using her hands to speed her up. Next they had to crawl in the mud under a net. Peter was particularly bad at this because the mud interfered with his minute hairs that coated his skinny. Wanda took the lead and then Steve overtook Peter. He forgot that this would have been part of his army training. The next obstacle was a lake. This was good for Peter because it washed all the mud off of him. He used his hands to crawl like a spider on the lakes floor. He overtook Steve who was just swimming. But his spider talent wasn't as cool as Wanda who was parting the water with her hands. When they reached the end of the lake, they saw a huge man-made sand dune they had to climb. Sand, again something that prevent Peter's little hairs from sticking. Wanda was off she couldn't do anything to manipulate the sand so she was relying on her own manpower instead. Peter did the same, it took them a while to reach the top but when they did, they both jumped down, landing at the same time. Next they had to manoeuvre a one-hundred-metre-long monkey bar course over a large bit of murky water. Peter jumped upside down and crawled along the monkey bars upturned. Wanda pulled herself up and ran along the top. Peter beat Wanda to the next obstacle by milliseconds. They both paused and stopped to look at the next task. Steppingstones over a small lake, they were about three metres about each time. Peter backed up so he could get a running start so he could "superhuman jump" across the lake. Wanda used her hands to speed across the stones. Peter sprinted and jumped over the whole lake. Wanda looked at him amazed. They were at the last task, rope swings across a large manmade canyon, filled with water. They smiled at each other and grabbed a rope each pulling them back and grabbing onto them running up and taking their feet off the ground just as it gave way to the water. They crossed the line at the same time. They smiled hi-fiving before they collapsed to the ground.

'That was fun, well done.' Laughed Wanda.

'Yeah, that was so cool.' Peter agreed. 'Well done.'

Next across the line was Steve.

'How long have you been here.'

'About five minutes.' said Wanda.

'What the hell?' Exclaimed Steve.

'Language.' Joked Wanda.

'Who won?' Asked Steve.

'Draw.' Shrugged Peter. Causing Steve to laugh. Next to finish was Tony, who just looked like he didn't particularly care.

'Hello.' He laughed. 'You should see Clint. It's hilarious. I wish I had a camera. I fell off the first obstacle he only got like halfway up, he's fine. It just means he is _really _far behind now. Don't tell anyone, but I think he cried a little.' They all burst out laughing. Next across was Rhodey, closely followed by Sam. Then came Vision, who apparently walked through everything, Natasha, Bruce and Clint, who was wheezing all over the place. This just made Tony laugh so much he almost keeled over.

'I think Katniss got lost in the woods.' He joked.

'Oh, _shut up_.' Clint smirked, as they all headed back to their cars.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

Peter jumped from roof to roof. It was good that the crime rates had severely decreased since his arrival on the streets of Queens, but it made his patrols less interesting and more boring. Being Spiderman was what made him want to get up in the morning. It gave him hope because he could give others hope. The only problem with Spiderman was that his presence in Queens was pushing all the crime elsewhere. Staten Island and Brooklyn's crime rates had risen, and Peter couldn't tackle that much land on his patrol. Sometimes he wished that there were _more _friendly neighbourhood superheroes. But there weren't if you were super and a hero you were an Avenger. There was not an in between, like there was for Peter. There weren't many reckless teens who wandered off on school trips and got bitten by radioactive arachnids. He _loved _being an Avenger, but he loved being the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman _even more_. If his aunt May was still alive, he wouldn't have to be one, he could sneak out at night, he wouldn't have to put up with the overwhelming sense of guilt that hung over him every day. He knew that it was his fault that she died. He pulled the keys to May's apartment out his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked in, taking a deep breath, closing the door behind him. He liked to come here at least once every couple of months to check everything was OK. Peter flopped down onto the couch and closed his eyes. It was comfortable, familiar and it still had the faint smell of May.

_Peter sat on his phone in his room, texting May._

_Peter: Hey, May when will you be back?_

_May: I'm covering someone's shift tonight so like nine I don't know._

_Peter: OK, cool._

_May: How was school._

_Peter: Got better things to be doing._

_May: Trying to tell me I should be concerned that you tried to skip school again._

_Peter: Not yet._

_May: It better be a not ever._

_Peter: Seriously?_

_May: Peter this is your education._

_Peter: I don't need it._

_May: You don't need an education? Please tell me that was autocorrect._

_Peter: No. School isn't that important for me; I already know half the stuff anyway._

_May: Half, Peter not all of it. _

_Peter: I'm Spiderman!_

_May: If I get another call saying you tried to leave school again Spiderman won't be seen for a very long time._

_Peter: What!_

_May: Peter, you're just a kid._

_Peter: Yeah, a kid who can stop a bus with his bare hands and an Avenger._

_May: You're only an Avenger at the weekends._

_Peter: I'm never not an Avenger, May._

_May: Well you still have to go to school._

_Peter: I know!_

_May: You should know._

_Peter: I've got to go. _

_May: Stay safe._

_Peter: You too. Love you._

_May: Love you, Peter._

_Peter never went out as Spiderman that night, he was too tired and had a mountain of homework to plough through. He sat down at his desk and started working. The time past fairly quickly, five, six, seven, eight, nine and then ten, eleven. Still no sign of May. Peter was becoming increasingly worried for her, so he put on his suit and walked the route she drove home. About two miles from the house Peter found her, or what had been her. There was a massive seven car pileup. May's beat up old car at the front. Her body lay mangled on the road a few metres from the car, she had been thrown through the windscreen. Peter knew that Spiderman would be expected to help so he dashed into the nearest side street his breathing heavy. May was dead, and he had nowhere to go. Nobody left, he was alone. And the last conversation he had had with her had been an argument. At that moment he knew he could never forgive himself because somehow this was all his fault._

Peter opened his eyes, a single tear rolled down his cheek. It had been over a year, but he still hadn't come to terms with the fact that May was _gone_. He could have saved her. If he'd gotten up off his ass and went to be Spiderman, he could have seen the accident and stopped it. It was all his stupid fault. It was his fault May had to work extra hours; everything was _his _fault. It felt horrible. May was probably furious with him. Why was he so lazy, just because he was _too tired _to go be Spiderman, who gave a damn how he was feeling. Hit was _his duty _to go help people. He vowed that he would go be Spiderman everyday that it was possible, even if it meant blowing off Michelle or Ned or sometimes the other Avengers. If he was too idle to go save lives, then there would be _more _Mays _more _Peters. All he could think off was how bad a person he was. His train of thought was interrupted by his dad calling him. He was grateful because despite him being a stalker Mr. Stark knew how to cheer him up.

'Can I be expecting you home anytime soon? Or have you officially run away?' Came Tony's voice.

'Yeah, sorry I'm heading back now.' Peter got up and left, making sure to lock the door behind him. 'That's me just heading back.'

'I see you were out being Spiderman.' Now Peter understood why Tony had called him, he had seen he was at May's.

'Yeah, nothing much happened. So, I'm calling it a day for now.'

'Fair enough, I guess I'll see you soon.' Tony smiled.

'I guess you will.' They both laughed.

'Do you want to do help me upgrade your suit later?'

'Yeah.'

'I've got a few ideas that will make easier for you to manoeuvre and some basic upgrades.'

'Cool. I'll be at the compound in thirty minutes.'

'OK, I'll see you soon.'

'Yeah.'

'End call.' Said Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

'So, you should be able to move easier with these modifications. Sound good? Let's go down to the gym and field test them.'

'OK.'

Tony and Peter walked into the elevator and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to take them to the gym. They walked out into the vast space and Tony signalled to Peter to stay put. Tony walked over to the other side of the hall.

'OK, why don't you try jumping, the suit should provide a little more give.' Peter crouched down and steadied himself. He jumped into the air banging his head on the roof.

'Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. That hurt.' Tony dashed over to Peter.

'You OK?' He picked Peter up off the ground. 'Karen! Karen, is Peter OK?'

'He appears to have a light concussion.' Karen responded, swiftly.

'Not again.' Peter groaned.

'Again! What again?'

'Washington.' Peter replied, groggily.

'You had a concussion in Washington, and it didn't cross your mind to tell me?'

'I had just hacked my suit and I was stuck in the Damage Control deep storage vault. I couldn't exactly _call _you.' Tony placed Peter's arm over his shoulder.

'Fair enough, son. Next time we're doing this outside.'

'Yes.' Muttered Peter.

'Why, yes?'

'We're doing this again.' Peter grinned. Tony hauled Peter into the elevator.

'You're heavier than you look. You know?'

'Yes well, what're you going to do about it?' Tony chuckled.

'Let's go get you checked out.'

'Seriously? I lived through the last one!'

'Well, I don't want to be taking any chances. Anyway, look on the bright side you might end up getting to join your mum on her last night in the Medical bay.'

'I thought you said bright side?' Joked Peter. At this Tony burst out laughing.

'I'm going to tell her you said that.' Tony stated as they arrived at the Medical bay.'

'Well then I guess I will just have to tell her you laughed.' Peter mused.

'You wouldn't.'

'Wouldn't I?'

'OK, I call a truce.'

'I wonder if I accept?' Peter thought aloud as they approached Pepper's bed.

'Let's just say you do.' Tony patted Peter on the back and smiled at Pepper, who was glaring up at him.'

'I thought you were going to get me out of this hellhole. You didn't even have the courtesy to visit.'

'Well, hate to burst your vibrant and happy bubble. We're here because Peter has gotten himself a mild confusion.'

'Hey, if you think about it, it's actually kind of your fault.'

'Excuse me?'

'You told me to try jumping.'

'You never told me how High you could jump.'

'I didn't think I would need to.'

'Are you OK, Peter?'

'Yeah, I'm all good. Dad's just stressing.'

'Tony Stark? Being responsible? I never thought I'd see the day.'

'Yes well, parental hazard.' Tony said, trying to hold in his laughter. When Peter thought about it, he was so lucky that Tony had taken him in, otherwise he would be in some grimy orphanage. Tony looked after him, let him be an Avenger _and _Spiderman. Tony and Pepper were amazing people. Peter didn't know what he would have done without them.


End file.
